


最好的礼物

by deathonion



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathonion/pseuds/deathonion
Summary: 虽然这样那样，但它真的是菲力生日贺文银雪线IF希尔菲力学生时代或者更早就确认了恋人关系仅菲力克斯被挖角
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 1





	最好的礼物

又下雪了。  
纷飞的白色雪片如同天马的羽毛般落在大地之上，每一天，每一天，连续数日，也没有转晴的迹象。  
而床上的红发男人也一样，没有一天睁开过他的双眼，日复一日，从大半年前自己将濒死的他从古隆达兹战场带回来那一天开始。  
战后，菲力克斯没有继承爵位，而是选择了留在了加尔古·马库，成为了士官学校的剑术指导老师。在这里，有蕾雅大人、马努艾拉老师、贝雷特老师……还有其他修道士们，可以说是集中了芙朵拉内最好的白魔法学者和医师，只有在这里，希尔凡才能得到最好的照顾。  
然而仅仅依靠魔法和有限的流质食物支持的生命恐怕也不能维持更久了。  
“恐怕无法坚持到下一个大树节了吧……”蕾雅在最近一次的施法后是这样说的。  
菲力克斯怜爱地轻抚爱人的脸庞，原本圆润俊俏的面容因为长时间没有摄取食物而削瘦憔悴，健康的肤色也变得惨白，只有微弱平稳的呼吸代表着床上的人还活着。  
他撩开希尔凡长长了的头发，亲吻他的额头。菲力克斯想要修剪过他的头发，但拿起剪刀的一刻又放弃了，头发在长，这本身就是活着的证明，也许等再长些的时候还可以给他辫个辫子，等他醒了后尽情调侃一番。  
菲力克斯叹了口气：“你这笨蛋到底要睡到什么时候啊……”说着，又温柔地将那双吐着刻薄言语的唇覆在希尔凡的嘴唇上，良久才舍得离开。他不止一次幻想过，自己的吻是否也能唤醒沉睡的爱人，就像很早很早以前听过的童话故事一样。可现实一次次地用冰冷的答案回复了他，菲力克斯也从来没有设想过自己也会有这么婆妈的未来。  
早安的亲吻，每天都没有少过，从最初内心似乎被挖空了一块的无力感，到现在已经成为了习惯。可就算习惯，在某些日子里，还是会让他觉得心脏似乎是中了雷击一样跳动着痛。  
野猪死了，英格利特也如她所愿作为一名骑士奋战之最后一刻，还有那个达斯卡人和学级的其他同学……都葬送在了那场莫名其妙的会战中。  
他还清楚地记得那时的事情——  
当得知王国军要借路攻打帝国时，自己和西提斯磨了三天的嘴皮子终于能借得一匹飞龙以接应侦查部队的任务做借口赶赴古隆达兹。  
然而还是太晚了，当自己到达时，会战已经进入战场打扫的尾声。遍地的尸体伴随着令人作呕的烧焦味不断刺激着神经。自己开始疯了一样地在半空寻找熟悉的人影，就在将要放弃的一刻，自己看到了一抹熟悉的红色。  
希尔凡没有骑马，浑身浴血，吃力地挥舞着破灭之枪护着身后血泊里的飞马和青梅竹马的女孩的尸体与几名帝国兵纠缠。  
“希尔凡！！”自己嘶喊着朝下俯冲而去，跃下龙身砍翻了那几名可恨的敌人，然后顺势抱住了希尔凡倒下的身体，迫不及待地对他使用起自己拙略的圣愈法术。  
“菲力克斯……？哈哈……我是不是……已经看到幻觉了……陛下他们……唔……”说着，他又吐了一口鲜血，“对不起……没能遵守约定……看来，我得抛下你先死了呢……”  
在那之后，希尔凡便晕了过去，再之后的事情，菲力克斯自己也记不清了。只记得自己清醒过来后已经回到了加尔古·马库。至于希尔凡——没有死，但也再没有醒。  
和希尔凡小时候就定下的约定——死的时候也要在一起。  
也许没有跟着老师的话，自己是不是就能和希尔凡一起战死在古隆达兹，简单草率地履行了呢？而那……真的会是一个更好的结局吗？内心的答案多少是有些否定的。  
就比如像今天，活下去，总有一些小小的愿望会不期而至。  
“今天没有课，不过国王陛下可是拔冗约了我切磋剑技，这次我的赢面可是很大的。我和你说过的，他这大半年忙于政务疏于锻炼很久了，就算没有实战，我也自创了不少新套路，等我回来给你报告战果吧。”  
菲力克斯向床上无法做出回应的人摆了摆手，走出了教师宿舍。  
雪还在下，走在路上没想到被学生叫了下来：“生日快乐，菲力克斯老师！”  
“啊……谢谢……”他有些无措地接下了礼物。之后碰到的人又有不少祝福自己生日的。收到女学生的礼物，希尔凡如果醒着的话一定会带着各种方面的醋意来揶揄自己吧。  
生日啊……自从法嘉斯那件事情发生之后，他们几人好像都没怎么庆祝过了，直到来到这里，自己的前任老师现在的国王陛下倒是总在学生生日的时候请他们喝茶……所以贝雷特今天找自己切磋也是因为生日吗……  
菲力克斯为自己的后知后觉感到了有些抱歉。  
果然，从小到大，在训练场与剑为伍是最令自己愉快的事情，尤其是还能和强大的人过招的时候。  
“果然输了……”芙朵拉统一王国的国王陛下此刻没什么形象地坐在地上喘着气。  
“哼，那也是没办法的事……谢谢啊……百忙之中还特地约我……”菲利克斯越说声音越小，这让贝雷特觉得虽然他因为照顾希尔凡改变了许多，但没有变的地方其实也不少。  
“没什么，只是为自己曾经的学生庆贺生日而已。”他接过菲利克斯伸出的手爬了起来。  
“雪小了啊……”菲力克斯抬起了头，望向泛白的天空。  
“嗯。如果……”  
“也许会去别的国家做佣兵吧。”贝雷特只开了个头，但似乎早就有所计划的菲力克斯没等他提出具体的问题就接了话茬，“我可是曾经非常羡慕陛下的。”  
“哈哈，要去喝茶吗？”  
“等！等等！！现在不是喝茶的时候了！菲力克斯！”叫住两人的是气喘吁吁的马努艾拉，“希尔凡他……呼……”  
菲力克斯在看到马努艾拉时就有些动摇，当他听到希尔凡的名字时更是抛下两人就冲出了竞技场。他理所当然地认为是希尔凡醒了，但他跑到半路又开始胡思乱想，马努艾拉当时是什么表情来着？会不会是希尔凡最终还是……死……了？  
等他一口气跑到了门口，却是僵在了门前不敢进去了，直到微微敞开的门内传来了虚弱的声音：“呀……菲力克斯……还要让我等多久啊……？”  
“希尔凡！！！”  
菲力克斯没有在意周围的人，就像当年被兄长欺负和帝弥托利吵架时一样跑进去抱住了红发的男人，放声大哭。


End file.
